where should we go torchwood
by GOANDSONNYITUP
Summary: the doctor appears in the hub unexpectedly
1. Chapter 1

The Torchwood team where in the hub .Gwen was at her desk,Tosh at her computer,Jack talking to Owen and Ianto making coffee.

"Jack do you recognise this signal"Tosh asked Jack,he walked over to her.

"No zoom in Tosh"Gwen walked over to see what they where talking about.

"Yh I been seeing glimpses of that thought it was my imagination I looked it up online though its the wave a time ship makes".

"A what Gwen"

"You know a space ship plus time travel ship".

"No way"Jack jumped.

"What".

"No way no way its my Doctor"He jumped and ran around the hub excitedly

"Jack you look like a girl whos just got a pony"Owen said to him as Jack jumped beside him dancing with Tosh.

"Or a boy whos dreams just came true oh my god you have to meet him he will change you for the better he will show you things you can't even imagine and have you back in time for tea".

"Your Doctor ,you will just run out on us again leaving me in charge not knowing when you will come back Jack not this time I wont do it"Gwen said a bit pissed off that a Jack will probaly leave them again.

There was a wooshing sound coming from behind them.A blue police telephone box came into the hub appearing out of thin Gwen jumped behind Jack in fright of the loud sound penitrating from God know where.

"Gwen Cooper can fight aliens yes but when it comes to wooden blue boxes she quivers in fright."

"Oh shut it Jack".

"Never Miss Cooper".

"Oh I will make you".

She jumped on his back and put her hand over his mouth"Can't speak now can ya".

Jack ran with her holding his mouth trying to get her off.

"Jack Harkness the man scared of a females hand everyone"She put up her hand that previously held her bosses mouth along with her other fell backwards onto the Torchwood couch.

"Ah Gwen way to prove a point"Shouted Owen.

"Shut it Owen"She shouted back.

"Yh Owen leave her alone"Jack imitated Gwens voice.

"I Don't sound like that"She said while punching his arm.

"So Jacks finally got him self a girl has he"The doctor said while leaving his box"Come along Ponds"two people followed him out and stood behind him one a women with red flaming hair and the other a man who looked well normal .

"No this is my friend and employee Gwen Cooper my second in command,this is Tosh"he said walking over to her"The computer genus,thats Owen he's the doctor here and will be fired if her doesn't get off that Pac Man game,thats Ianto the tea boy kind of"Ianto smiled at the Doctor.

"Welcome to Torchwood".

**Well that the first and the last unless you want more that is .I promise this could be any pairings so just reply saying which one to do :)Go on press the intriguing button at the bottom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just explain that its still the tenth doctor cuz for me David Tennent is my hero.**

"So Doc what you want"Jack asked.

"Oh you know world to save young one"He smiled at the tall man"Has your coat got longer it looks longer" He walked over to the team"Hello im The Doctor but you can call me Doctor".

"Gwen cooper ".

"And you are".

"Toshiko Sato".

They held out there hands and he toke them and shook Gwen smiled at him and lent over to Tosh"He's a bit of alright"Tosh giggled and nodded her head.

"He has amazing hair"She said Gwen made an approving nod her hair falling in front of her eyes .He walked up to Owen.

"And you are"The Doctor asked as he approached Owen.

"Owen Harper nice to meet you hate to burst your bubble though im the better Doctor"Owen answered back.

"We will see I have done a brain transplant on an alien"He said mockingly.

"So have I"He said back a cocky grin spread over his face.

"How many"The Doctor continued.

"What"Owen said stunned he hadn't won.

"How many aliens where there"He went back simply.

"Two Weevils"Owen stated.

"Ahhh I did twenty two plus I fixed a broken bone on a odds tentacle "The Doctor looked dead in Owen's eyes.

"Shit well I give you my consent to be the better Doctor"He held out his hand ,the Doctor just walked away Gwen looked at Owen and laughed.

The Doctor then walked over to Ianto.

"And who are you then"He smiled.

"Jones Ianto Jones"Ianto said proudly.

"Well hello Jones Ianto Jones"The Doctors grin reached his eyes.

"Right you lot get back to work"Jack said to his team.

"Ah but Jack I wanna talk to the nice man"Gwen said teasingly.

"Well tough"She pouted and turned around.

"She seems interesting"He said questionably.

"Its the welsh"Jack laughed."There all very interesting".

"Jack the alien blood sample has gone weird"Owen shouted from the med bay.

"Coming give me a second".

"So how is it going"He turned round to see Rory helping Ianto and Amy talking to Gwen and Tosh.

"Good just a bit of weevil catching there and then few Blowfish"Jack said.

"Right good have you got a office Jack".

"Yeah up there"He pointed to his door"Why".

The Doctor legged it up the steps Jack ran after him.

"What's going on"Gwen asked Tosh she shrugged.

"From what I learnt from my time in Torchwood is do not disturb Jack and any of his friends when they have been left alone for more the two seconds".Gwen nodded.

"I learnt that the hard way"She looked confused "I still don't get it".

"Get what"Tosh asked at dazed Gwen.

"Oh ... nothing"She smiled at Tosh and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Jack exited Jacks office, Jack was upset about something so was the Doctor.

"What's up Jack"Gwen asked.

"Nothing um...get into there but first grab the guns ,tec and stuff we need to do something"He said distantly.

"Jack you sure your ok you look upset"Ianto said walking up to Jack and putting a hand on his shoulder, Jack turned round to face Ianto he looked at him and pulled him into a hug the rest of them grabed the stuff .They all walked into the TARDIS.

"So whats going on"Gwen asked.

"We need to help someone"The Doctor said sadly ,Gwen got the hint.

"You would of liked her you two where so alike"Jack stated still tears excaping his tear duct.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE SHE'S DEAD SHE NOT OK SHE'S FINE"The Doctor shouted at Jack,Jack starred at him then to his team .Amy walked up to the Doctor and tried to comfort him he shook her of and walked up the steps to one of the many room.

"Well we will never find him so were stuck"Rory said.

"I'll fly it"Jack said.

"The Doctor said to us not to, I very much doubt you should".Rory said to Jack.

"Shut it ok I can do it"He mumbled Amy looked at him.

"Oh don't speak to him like that"she said.

"Ha don't bother I already tried that it don't work he's a stubborn ass"Gwen said trying to up the mood.

There was an raw silence that hung in the air as Jack ran around the controls flicking,twisting, pressing button and leavers.

"Soooo"Owen said everyone glared at him.

"What Owen"Gwen asked.

"Nothing im just bored"Owen said.

"Well I dunno, do something"Tosh said.

"Ready gang"The Doctor said coming down the steps looking at Jack and laughed at his attempt to fly the TARDIS.

"Oh Jacky boy I told you there is no way in hell you will work it out"He smiled at Jack as he talked no one here can just me".

I can"Tosh said.

"No you can't your not a Time Lord".

"How come I already worked it out then"She smirked.

"Because you haven't and your lying"he said with the I-know-you-can't face on.

"Oh really"She walked up to the controls and got it started it up with out fault.

"Wow she's good "He smirked

"I only employ the best Doctor "Jack smirked his mood lifting a bit in the happer atmosphere.

"So where we going because quite frankly I need to go home tonight to cook tea"Gwen complained.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said Gwen back in time for tea or for you back in time to burn it"Jack laughed.

"You can talk mr I almost burnt the Hub down while try to fry up an egg"Gwen stated back at him.

"Well anyway Gwen where are going to a parallel universe to save a friend of mine because she's in a lot of danger"The Doctor told Gwen.

"Oh who is she Jack"Gwen asked again.

"Man she asks a lot of questions"The Doctor said.

"She's a ex policewomen".

"Well Gwen to keep it shot its my ex companion Rose Tyler she is being followed and she doesn't even know it"He frowned And were going to save her".

"Oh ok then Jack can we pick Rhys up".

"Who Rhys"The Doctor asked.

"Her husband"He glared at Gwen then to Ianto and smiled at the welshman.

"Oh right I pick him up on the way"He went over to the controls and put in some new ones"we can't leave out the husband" they landed out side Harwood's Haulage and Gwen ran in to the building .

"Is he another Ricky"The Doctor asked Jack.

"Yes"Jack frowned.

"Great"The Doctor sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen ran into the walked up casually to the front desk.

"Hello is Mr Williams in please"Gwen said.

"Yes whats your name"The women asked.

"Gwen Williams"Gwen said the women looked blushed.

"Yes though there"The women pointed it out the women was Ruth a few weeks back her and Rhys had gotten a bit too close for Gwen's liking but it was all better now.

"Thank you"Gwen walked into Rhys office.

"Hey"Gwen smiled.

"Gwen"Rhys said shocked"What you doing here"hH said smiling at her.

"Oh well I need to show you something"Gwen said walking over to him.

"Ok what is it"He asked.

"Follow me"She said and walked to the door ,Rhys walked up to her and grabbed her hand and opened the door Ruth stared the proof ruth needed that the conversation they had in the office wasn't her dream and never will be.

Gwen smirked at the face Ruth was pulling."I won "She thought as she walk out the door.

"Right what is it"Rhys asked Gwen turned to him.

"Look at that."She pointed to the blue box.

"What that thats just a wooden box Gwen are you doing senile"He laughed at her.

"Nope thats a time machine and your going to go into it"Gwen smiled she kissed him and pulled him to the tardis.


End file.
